prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Labut
is a mysterious villain who appears to be a sly genie, and is one of Deusmast's retainers. Deusmast instructed him to get rid of anyone who could pose a threat when Deusmast eventually comes down to bring chaos to the world and consume it. He was sealed in a gold lamp and is responsible for bringing Yamoh back to life. Appearance General Labut is a corpulent genie with orange skin. His eyes are light red with dark turquoise sclerae and slit-like pupils that remind of Yamoh's reptilian ones. But combined with his winged eyeliner, his wide mouth and his fangs, he has more of a cat-like appearance. His dark gray hair is bundled in thick dreads which stick up at the ends, and he has five small horns and a pair of antlers coming out of his head. He has dark spots on his fingertips with which he can initiate his spells. His whole skin appears shiny. He wears a red shirt with an open collar that leaves much of his chest exposed. It is tied into a bow by a blue jewel with a gold trim. On each arm, he wears a simple golden ring. He wears muddy green long trousers that are held up by black suspenders with the same blue jewels and his shoes are pale yellow with the jewels again on top. Curiously, he wears his trouser pockets inside out, maybe to symbolize his casualness or to show that he has no desire for belongings and already has everything he needs. Powerful Form In episode 31, his clothing rips due to him growing enormously, but he is still covered partly by his cloud. His antlers increase in size and so do his horns, framing his now waist-length hair like a crown. His earlobes are elongated, and his eyes are fully red, just like the eyes of the Dark Magician Trio, Batty, Sparda and Gamettsu. His arms are muscular and his navel is surrounded by six red-green leaves. His winged eyeliner is enhanced by a second green wing under the black eyeliner. Personality He is a sly genie who used to be sealed inside his lamp for a long time. As he doesn't know much about the Pretty Cures, he decides to keep an eye on them. When fighting the Pretty Cures, he is both talking casually and acting confident. He is a bit lazy and is often seen taking naps instead of tending to his duties. While frugal, he takes pride in his reality bending abilities. His monsters being defeated several times leads to him being cross and showing how incredibly strong he truly is in his boss fight. He displays more of a fun-loving side there as well, joking around when dealing with attacks that seem almost too easy for him to counter, such as using his cloud to jump rope with it. While he speaks of Deusmast fondly, he does not demonstrate the same fierce loyalty of Dokurokushe's subordinates and only gets fired up to fight when his pride is hurt. In his goal, he is also different from them, as he is supposed to kill (and is willing to do so) any powerful magicians who would stand in Deusmast's way. The Dark Magician trio, in contrast, only fought to claim the Linkle Stone Emerald to make their master more powerful and were not intend on hurting the Pretty Cures themselves as their goal. Other than that, he regularly checked up on Yamoh and supported him in his yearning for revenge, albeit later on with the ulterior motive that Yamoh does the dirty work for him (at first, it was merely curiosity). History He was defeated and shot into the sun with Extreme Rainbow by Pretty Cure in episode 31. In Episode 47, he was revived and formed Deusmast along with the other generals and was defeated again by the fully powered version of Extreme Rainbow in episode 49. Abilities He possessed a mysterious power called that can bend reality and makes him extremely powerful. His way of initiating his mugic is by snapping his fingers, and usually uses it to project dark force fields in his first fights with the Pretty Cures, and summon Donyokubaru. He can grow to a gigantic size after inhaling a large amount of air. He sometimes floats with a cloud surrounding his legs like a genie would. His personal hideout is among a sea of purple clouds, where he can retreat and take a break. Trivia *Labut appears similar to Sento-kun, Nara's yuru-chara mascot. *In some episodes and in his promotional art his fangs are located in his upper jaw, but in other episodes they are in his lower jaw. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains